


Amnesia

by DaniellEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellEreri/pseuds/DaniellEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa, a young prestigious dancer was on her way to the top, until she gets amnesia and everything goes horribly wrong. With no recollection of who she is and who she's supposedly engaged to, her fiancé and friends try their best to help her recall her memory. If only her ex would stop looking so damn fine and bitchy girls would stop trying to steal her fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. H20

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on ffn, although this one is farther behind. I have had laptop problems with my lovely Snow White. Yes, that is her name not only because she is annoying and likes die or fall asleep periodically, but because she is the decal to my apple! ^_^ 
> 
> I just recently got an archive account so i'm super late and excited tehee! I am also not the best at proofreading so if there are grammar mistakes or anything I apologize in advance. Tags may change throughout the story as it progresses.

“Will you marry me? “

My body froze. 

All eyes were on me and I could feel a wave of exhaustion sweeping over me. Sweat clung to my body like a rag. I hadn’t had a sip of water in hours, ignoring my instructors press to stay hydrated between acts. 

I was trying to focus on catching my breath, however that’s a little hard to do when you’re standing under burning hot stage lights. I probably wouldn’t have comprehended the question if I hadn’t noticed him get down on one knee. 

I couldn’t help but think, Is this actually happening? What did I do to deserve this wonderful man. This man that has given me everything since we were just children. Up until we started dating I was not the nicest person. It was actually safe to say I was a complete bitch, but he just brushed it off as if it were nothing. He was perfect, iridescently perfect. So why couldn’t I say yes? Why was my body frozen? Why couldn’t I breathe? Oh shit, I can’t breathe.

“Mikasa?”

I barely felt his rough fingertips gently attached to my own. He was beautiful. I followed a trail of his sweat (probably from his nervousness) tracing my eyes down his smooth sculpted face, grazing down to his neck and collarbone. His patient green eyes stared into mine waiting for me to respond, only I couldn’t. 

A sudden ‘aww’ emerged from the audience, as I stood trembling under these damn-burning lights. I really can’t breathe. 

“Mikasa” 

At that moment, I thought of the movie It Takes Two with the Olsen twins. The scene where Alyssa’s father tells her he’s engaged to the fakest ghostly pale blonde bitch of all time, and then again when the group of kids were playing charades. I thought about what she would do in a situation like this. Although the difference between her and myself is I was not faking. In fact, I probably shouldn’t’ have been standing. 

I glanced behind me for a chair, as if expecting one to magically appear. Instead, I saw those icy blue eyes, my best friend Armin standing next to the stage curtains. In the one look I gave him, he knew something was wrong, a worried expression going across his face. Fuck.. the room slowly started spinning.

“Uhem ” He cleared his throat once more, gently squeezing my hand as if to pull my attention back to him. “I said Mikasa Ackerman, my sweetheart, would you do the wonderful honor of marrying me?” I was going to puke…no worse, I was going to.. to..

3…

”Eren” 

2… 

“I..” 

1

SMACK!! And just like that, the floor and the ceiling became a blurr. My eyes rolling into the back of my head, my limbs went numb, and my head knocking against the ground so hard it recoiled into a second thud, concussion flashing through my mind or worse. 

“Mikasa! Oh shit MIkasa! Eren yelled. The last thing I heard before going unconscious were the gasps and screams of the audience. I barely took notice of the strong broad arms wrapping around my body gently setting my head into his lap. 

Well shit.. I was not expecting that.


	2. Esmeralda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa arrives at the house and shit gets worse. Eren is feeling discouraged and someone really likes Taylor Swift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one was really short I realized.

Fuck.. why are the lights so bright?... and where am I?

“Mikasa?” I could hear someone say. “Mikasa, can you hear me?” I felt someone’s gentle hand stroking my hair, and chattering all around me.

“hmmm.” I groaned. My head felt like someone had hit me with a chair.

“Relax everyone, back up and give her some air.” I heard a stern voice say. “Ackerman.” Ackerman? Was that supposed to be me?

“Arlert, get me another cold towel.” I could hear the voice say again. Why were there so many voices?

“Rivaille, she’s waking up!” I could barely make out icy blue eyes. Was he the one stroking my head?

“Mikasa? Can you hear me?” The same voice, only softer than the others had been. More soothing.

“Too many..” I managed to groggily say, scrunching up my face hoping they would take the hint. Thankfully someone did.

“Alright, everyone out except Arlert and Jaegar!” Rivaille barked out.

When I felt it was safe I opened my eyes to see three men staring down at me. The first man was quite pale, but handsome nonetheless. His eyes were narrow and grey and boring into me, his expression bored and calm as if nothing of importance was taking place.

Although he was kneeling at my side so maybe I was reading him wrong. He also seemed more mature than the other two, if only by a few years maybe? The other male sitting at my left was blonde with beautiful big blue eyes, gently stroking my hand in his and a small smile spread across his lips.

And then there was this lap. This unusually warm pair of thighs cradling my head. Long rough fingers ran through my hair, while the other held a cold cloth to my forehead. He had the most beautiful dark green eyes I have ever seen, relief filling them as he let out a sigh. His complexion was like honey, with a muscular physique. His body was warm against my own as the back of his fingers caressed my cheek…wait…back the hell up! He’s doing what?

Stupidly forgetting how drained I was, I instantly shot up from his lap, knocking our heads together in the process, and once again I was on the floor. “Shit!” I heard him groan, holding his nose.

They all looked confused and on edge, the boy with the green eyes more aggravated than confused.

“What the hell Mikasa!” he squeaked.

“Who the hell are you?! And why do I feel like Travis Barker used my head for a drum set? I demanded putting pressure against my now throbbing headache.

They all glanced at each other, once again with confused and panicked looks on their faces.

“What are you talking about?” He asked again.

“I said, who the fuck are you? And what am I doing here?” I repeated unbelievably slowly as if I were talking to a two year old. I was becoming annoyed really fast and I didn’t know how much longer I could take before I put them all in the emergency room.

“Fuck. Jaeger, I think she’s serious.” The shorter man spoke up.

“Eren, I think he’s right.” Eren huh? Was that Esmeralda’s name? “Mikasa, do you know who we are?” The blonde boy questioned. His eyes were panicked awaiting my response.

“Now if I knew that, I wouldn’t be about to kick all of your asses right now would I?” I spat.

This time the shorter male stepped forward and crouched down to my eye level. His name was Rivialle I think. At least that’s what blondie called him.

“Hey Princess listen up.. My name is Rivialle Ackerman, your dance instructor. The blonde kid is Armin Arlert, a good friend of yours, and that fuck up over there is Eren Jaegar, your dippy fiancé as of 20 minutes ago. And you sunshine are Mikasa Ackerman.” He said bluntly, and by the look on his face he was dead serious. Which meant I was in deep shit. A look of utter disbelief flashed across my face and all of a sudden I felt sick again.

“W…w-what the hell?! M-my fiancé?” I looked over to Eren, my heart now beating uncontrollably out of my chest. There was no way I could be engaged! And Rivaille sure as hell didn’t look like a dance instructor.

“Don’t screw with me twerp! “ I shot up and took a step forward, almost knocking Rivaille over in the process. “Are you really my instructor or some kid I babysat last week? How old are you anyway?!” I yelled.

“Why you little bit…” I cut him off as he growled preparing to lunge as Armin grabbed him by the arm.

“And you!” I whirled around, giving Eren a death glare. “If I’m your fiancé where’s the ring hmm?” I yelled holding up my ring finger.

Instantly his eyes became wider, panicking and thrown off by the question. “Well… I never actually got a chance to put in on your finger before you…fainted.” He was barely keeping his composure. Defeat and guilt written all over his gorgeous face. Wait, what am I thinking? Stop it! You don’t even know this kid. I shook my head to rid my mind of naughty thoughts.

“Bullshit! Nice try.” I snapped and turned on my heels to leave.

“Mikasa wait!” Armin shouted. He managed to snag a hold of my arm until I jerked it back, his hands going up in defense, backing up to give me space.

“Please, just listen for a minute. Eren and I are your best friends, and Rivaille is..” He trailed off at the look on Rivailles face as he covertly shook his head in response. “Well he’s also a friend. “He continued. “We’ve been friends since we were kids. You and Eren started dating three years ago, and tonight he proposed.” I’ve been dating him for 3 years? “You are also one of the top dancers of this academy. Is any of this coming back to you at all?”

A look of desperation was in his eyes. I knew the answer he wanted, but I honestly had no idea who any of them were. I actually started to feel a little bad for my “fiance’ too. His big puppy dog eyes, just begging me to recall…. but I couldn’t.

“No, it’s not.” I let out a deep sigh, my head hanging now in frustration. I hated this. These all seemed like really nice people, even Rivaille more or less, and I couldn’t remember a thing about any of them at all.

“Did I say yes?” I asked out of nowhere. I hadn’t planned on the question slipping out, but I had been dwelling on it ever since they brought it up.

They all looked to each other in confusion, unsure of how to answer the question. Eren’s face however was fuming and red, as if all of his efforts for the perfect proposal had gone to waste.

“No, you didn’t get the chance. You fainted from heat exhaustion and dehydration before you could respond.” Armin simply stated.

“Oh, I see.” This situation was truly messed up. What was worse is the man I’ve known all my life and have been dating for three years would probably never get his response if I didn’t snap out of it.

“Alright Ackerman, so what do you want to do now? You don’t’ seem to remember any of us, so you sure as hell won’t remember anyone else. Would you feel comfortable going home with Eren?” Rivaille questioned. Wow he actually seemed sincere. I honestly hadn’t thought about where I would stay. I was too busy playing Whack-a-Mikasa for the past 45 minutes.

“Maybe.” I hesitated. “Do we really live together? Or is this a sick trick to get me to go home with you?” I questioned bluntly.

Eren finally spoke up, “Actually, you Armin and I all live together along with 4 other roommates. We share a duplex in the city.”

This couldn’t have gotten any more complicated had I been pregnant. Oh god I better not be pregnant! I lifted the towel from earlier to my head in an attempt to calm myself down. I noticed Rivaille attempting to do the same except he was massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Look, maybe I should stay with my parents for a while until I at least know a little more about everyone.” I suggested, trying to relieve the headache everyone was starting to attain.

Simultaneously they all looked away. Oh great, now they were about to tell me my parents disowned me or something.

Armin finally spoke up, “They don’t live in the city, and I don’t think we should worry them right now as late as it is. For all we know your memory could be back tomorrow and we will have worried them for nothing.”

There was something they weren’t telling me. Eren and Rivialle both gave him curious glances, but I wasn’t going to question it now. I was starting to feel fatigue again.

“Alright then, I’ll go with you, but first I need to meet everyone else. I don’t need to be in a house with a bunch of psychopaths by myself.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Or..” Rivialle began. “ If you’re comfortable enough, you can stay at my place for the night. This way you only have one psycho to deal with. I’m sure you can handle that.” He said giving me a mocking smirk. I didn’t know what to think of the joke, especially when I saw the death glare Eren gave him after he offered.

He did have a point though. I would feel better being in a house with one strange man rather than 7 random people. But something was telling me to check with Eren, just to make sure. After all he was my fiancé… sort of.

“Eren?” He turned to me, his eyes still boiling from Rivaille’s last offer. “Would you mind me staying with Rivaille or is there something I should know that someone isn’t telling me?”

His fists clenched at the question, and almost immediately he relaxed them taking deep breaths. He hesitated speaking his next words. “N..No, I trust Rivialle, and I think you will be fine staying at his place. As long as you’re comfortable, that’s all that matters to me.”

“I see.” I said cooly. “ Well then. I guess I’m coming with you then.” I said with a smirk. His face snapped up in confusion, looking to Armin for answers, who was equally taken aback.

“B-but I thought you weren’t comfortable with all the people?” He asked, that confused look never leaving his face.

“Well, no man would ever let his fiancé stay at another man’s house, but that fact that you cared that much about my comfort says you’re a sweet guy. So tonight I will go home with you guys.” I said giving a small smile.

Eren’s expression quickly changed to a cocky grin himself, immediately making me rethink my decision. This was no longer about trusting him, but rather me not trusting myself to pounce on him then and there. This kids cocky nice guy act was turning me on. My body suddenly felt warm and tingly all over again. Only this time I didn’t want it to stop.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa goes home and is in for quite a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhh I feel like such a dumbass lol. So lovely people I posted two chapters in one last time by mistake. That's probably where a lot of the confusion came from, so sorry about that! I already separated the two so this will be a repeat for some. But because I am such a dummy I am posting another chapter, which WILL actually be a new chapter. So so so so sorry. Again getting used to this site and posting shit. (hides and buries face in pillow)

When we pulled up to the house I have to say I was impressed. They lived in a pretty decent neighborhood, complete with a small backyard and a fence.

 “Well here we are.” Eren shut off the engine turning to me with a smile.

 “Wow Esmeralda, I’m impressed. I didn’t expect you to have such a nice place.”

Eren rolled is eyes before giving me a response. “Thanks. And you can call me by my name you know.” He waved a hand for me to follow him to the entrance. He flipped through a few keys before finally opening the door like that scene in the Titanic movie.

“Wow.” I gapped.

I was genuinely surprised, as I took in my new surroundings. Eren locked the door behind us and smiled. I could tell his ego was growing feeling proud of his home.

The inside of the house was not what I expected of college students, but I guess things are easier when you have 6 roommates paying rent.

I was standing in the lower level family room complete with couches, chairs, a flat screen television surrounded by gaming consoles, a coffee table, and giant movie posters lining the walls. In front of me was a long hallway with 3 bedrooms and a full bathroom he explained. Eren lead me to the bedroom with music coming from it. On the outside of the door was a dream catcher the size of my head. He knocked once and didn’t get a response.

“Christa!” He yelled knocking again, but of course she couldn’t hear him over the bass coming from the extremely loud pop song and from what I could hear her even louder singing.

“Umm, sorry about this. She likes to do this when she thinks no one is home.” Eren rubbed the back of his head getting frustrated, knocking one last time.

“Hey Historia open the door!” He yelled at one last attempt.

“It’s alright, I can just meet her later. ”I said not wanting to cause trouble.

“No, it’s better if we do this now, considering…the situation and all.” I guess I couldn’t disagree. I liked the idea of meeting one at a time rather than all of them gawking at me at once.

“Fuck it.” Eren said twisting the knob and stepping inside and immediately regretted his decision. A petite girl with long blonde hair was bouncing around in her matching pink lace bra and underwear, singing into her hairbrush at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were closed as she belted the lyrics ‘ _cause the players gonna play play play play play, and the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate, baby im just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, I shake it off, I shake it off!’_ To demonstrate the shake it off she would shimmy her shoulders and swing her hips. The sight was almost as hysterical as Eren’s now bright red cheeks. I don’t think he meant to, but all he could do was stare with his mouth open, cheeks flushed and ears scorching red.

The girl had still been singing when she finally opened her eyes, “Hey Hey Heyyyaaaahhhh! What the hell Eren!” she instantly turned a similar shade to Eren and tried to cover herself my crossing her arms. “Close the damn door, asshole!” Eren finally broke out of his trance and slammed the door shut. When he finally turned to me, I didn’t think it was possible but he was now the shade of a cherry.

“Smooth move pretty boy.” I said teasingly with a smirk.

“Oh fuck off.” He grumbled, then his eyes got wide as he realized what he said. He leaned back against the wall rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Just shake it off.” I couldn’t help it. Good thing was it made him chuckle, and the cherry color was slowly fading from his cheeks.

“Are you really cracking jokes right now?” He said flashing me a side smirk.

“Oh chill out, you act like you’ve never seen a girl naked before.”

And once again his cheeks were flushed. “It’s just been a while since I’ve seen anyone else..” he trailed off. I looked to the ground, my own cheeks suddenly felt warm, and I’ve never been so thankful in my life to see someone I’ve never met.

The blonde finally appeared at the door in dark skinny jeans and a pink v-neck. “Hey guys, sorry about that, I thought I was the only one home.” She said giving a apologetic smile.

She was really cute, I must admit. Her short stature made her appear younger than she was, but I couldn’t help but smile at how youthful and happy she was. She stood leaning against her doorway, legs crossed and beaming with a smile. “Oh and sorry Eren. I didn’t mean to be so harsh, you just startled me.” She chuckled giving him a wink.

“Mm hmm, ha. ha. If were all done making fun of me, we have something serious to discuss.”

“Oh right! Mikasa you poor thing how are you feeling? You hit the floor pretty hard.” Christa said sounding like a concerned mother.

“Well actually…” I started until Eren cut me off.

“She doesn’t remember anything. Nothing, absolutely nothing, not even me!”Eren snapped. It didn’t dawn on me how much this was hurting him until I heard it in his voice. Trying to keep his cool he just stared at the floor in deep thought biting his thumbnail. Poor Christa just stood there blinking, a very confused look on her face.

“Wait, what do you mean she doesn’t remember you? Like she has amnesia?” Her face suddenly look horrified, eyes popping out of her head and staring at me shaking her head. “Do you honestly not remember anything at all? Not even your name?” She looked at me with pleading eyes.

“No, I don’t. I only know what this kid told me, and so far that’s not much except I’m is fiancé, and I’m still not sure how I feel about that.” I shot a glance at Eren, and my stomach dropped. His expression was that of a kicked puppy, a frown plastered to his face.

He pushed himself off of the wall with the propped leg he was leaning against and started to turn away. Christa managed to snag him by the arm before he could get away. “ Hey Eren don’t be like that. This is hard for all of us, especially Mikasa. Imagine how scary this must be for her.” Eren just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He brushed us off and headed for the stairs. And then there was just Christa and I.

“Look I’m really sorry. I know how hard this must be for you guys, and thanks for being so understanding about all of this. “ My voice sounded more cracked then it should have.  My eyes suddenly started to burn as well, tears stinging at the corners. 

“Hey now..” Christa pulled me into a hug. “None of this is your fault. Sometimes things just happen, and right now we’ll just have to play it by ear. Okay?” She pulled back enough to look me in the eyes. Giving me a small smile she wiped away the tears I never felt fall, and I suddenly felt better knowing there was someone I could trust in the house.

“Eren’s just being an ass cause he’s frustrated you know? He’s had this engagement planned for months and for this to happen is pretty shitty. But here, how about I finish showing you the rest of the house?” She smiled again and pulled me along not giving me a chance to respond.

She led me to the same stairs Eren used to escape and I was stunned. The kitchen was beautiful, something right out of a magazine. The counters were beige granite and accented with stainless steel appliances. Off to the side was a table that could seat about eight people and bar stools aligned another counter space. Across from the kitchen was a landing space with two futons, a side table with a lamp, and a bookshelf. The entire space was surrounded by windows, showing a view of the city’s nightlife. Pulling me down another hallway much like the previous one, there were four more doors, one of which was another full bathroom. On the outside of one was a poster that read congratulations and rose petals surrounding the floor. I could only guess whose room it was.

“Aha, sorry about that, we didn’t know the situation would be this… complicated.” Christa once again gave me an apologetic smile. “It’s alright.” I said giving a small smile in return.

“Well here’s your room, but we don’t have to go in right now if it’s too soon.”

“No, it’s alright. Although would you mind coming in with me?” I didn’t feel comfortable going in by myself just yet, especially knowing what today’s event were meant to be.

“Sure.” Christa smiled and together we took one last breath to prepare for what was waiting on the other side. She pushed open the door and I felt sick once again. The entire room was covered in rose petals, from the floor to the petal formed heart on the bed. Next to the bed on a nightstand was another bouquet of lilies and a card that read to my fiancé. I hesitantly took a step forward, feeling like I was walking in a graveyard and didn’t want to disturb the spirits.  “Oh wow.” I whispered to myself, although Christa had heard me.

“This is absolutely adorable!” She chirped, clasping her hands together. The entire room was filled with unlit candles, probably to be lit later as a surprise. We walked over to the wall in front of the bed, covered in black and white polaroid’s of Eren and myself. Hand written underneath each picture was a caption and a date.

“Oh my goodness! Mikasa come over here!” Christa yelled.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” I turned giving her a confused expression. She gestured for me to walk over to her and spun me around once I was next to her.

“Look.” She gestured towards the wall and I almost lost my shit. Hidden within the pictures covering the walls was a giant picture of myself. I was staring off into God knows where, hair brushing slightly over my eyes, and a hand was hold up a red scarf around my mouth. Unconsciously I brought the same scarf I was currently wearing up to my mouth in an attempt to hide as tears started streaming down my face.

Before I knew it I was running out of the room and colliding with Eren on the way out knocking him onto the floor. He grumbled something before looking at me to speak, but stopped once he saw I was crying. “ Hey, Mikasa what’s wrong? Are you alright?” He asked, reaching toward me as if to check for damage.

Before he could say anything else I stood up and bolted down the stairs. “ Hey! Mikasa where are you going?!” He shouted after me.

Christa caught Eren by the arm and holding him in place. “Give her some space for a while. She won’t wander too far because she doesn’t know the area.” She reassured him.

“What the hell happened? Why is she so upset?” His tone was accusatory and Christa took notice.

“I was showing her the rest of the house and well….she saw the room. I guess it was a little overwhelming so she took off.” Christa trailed off at the end feeling guilty and partly responsible. Eren just looked at her and let out a deep sigh running a hand over his face. After a minute of standing and silence, Christa was the first to speak. “I need a drink.” She said heading toward the kitchen. 

Standing on tiptoes to get two glasses out of the cupboard, Christa located the tequila in the fridge and poured generously. Eren was still where she had left him, only now he was slumped on the floor against the wall with his knees to his chest, and his head was resting on his outstretched arms.

“Here.” Christa handed him his drink before joining him on the floor. Taking a sip she leaned her head against the wall and let out a sigh. For 15 minutes the only sound that could be heard was their breathing and occasional sip.

“So.. what are we going to do?” Christa took the initiative. It was moments like these that Eren was glad to have Christa as a friend. His problem was her problem and boy was this one hell of a problem.

***

More of the gang and Levi in the next chapter !! yay.


	4. The Bad and the Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa has a run in with trouble and Levi is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed some confusion as to why Mikasa was upset. I would just like to clarify that Mikasa wasn't so much as upset but rather overwhelmed at everything that was happening. The room that she and Krista were exploring was her and Eren's bedroom and as a surprise for her engagement Eren decided to be romantic and make a mural on their wall and all the other romantic shit he did. So yeah. But now she's roaming the streets of Chicago by herself at night...
> 
> Trigger Warnings!  
> There is mention of attempt at rape and abuse. It doesn’t get too far but still just in case some don’t want to risk it. 
> 
> On a positive note though, we find out a brief something juicy about Levi. Mwahahahaha! Enjoy!

I didn’t even know where I was going, let alone where I was. I just needed to get out of there and think. Wrapping my arms around myself, I wish I had brought a jacket. The wind picked up sending chills down my spine as I took in my surroundings.

The city was beautiful and frightening all at once. At night there was so much to see. On one block would be bars and clubs and on the other high-end boutiques.

I looked at my phone and it was about 11 at night, so of course the high-end part of the city would be closed. Walking around the city alone late at night with a bunch of drunk college kids probably wasn’t the best idea. I tried to stay along the busy side of the city so I wouldn’t be completely by myself at night, but that was a mistake.

I was constantly getting cat calls from drunk guys, even some girls that were with them.

Girl 1 -“Oh look at that exotic bombshell!”

Girl 2 “Betcha her nose is fake.” They were following me now.

Girl 1- “Bet that pretty mouth of hers could take ten cocks at once. We should go find Brian, he would love to have some fun.” Her eyes looked like the devil himself.

Girl 1- “Hey! Hey Wyatt go get Brian, tell him I found a pretty slut for him to play with.”

Brian- “Who found my slut?” I scrunched my face and just kept walking, now picking up the pace. The girls had fallen behind and just called out ‘try not to have too much fun.’ Laughing to each other.

“Hey! Hey sweetie where you off to?” Brian and the other guy Wyatt were still tailing behind, along with two others. These guys were obviously jocks, and drunk at that.

Just keep walking I had to keep telling myself.

“Hey girl! I’m talking to you.”

“Yeah bitch I know you hear us calling you!” Wyatt’s voice was rough and demanding, like he was used to giving orders.

Just keep walking Mikasa or you will be sent to jail for attempt to castrate… of course that’s not a real thing but this asshole is surely asking for it.

“Look bitch! I know you heard me!” He grabbed me by the arm and whirled me around toward him.

Instinctively I twisted around from his grasp and pinned him against the brick wall. Another tried to come at me from behind; until I held out my foot giving a side thrust kick to his face knocking him out. It wasn’t enough though, there were still two others and each of them took an arm in an attempt to pull me off of their friend.

One of them covered my mouth as they dragged me around the corner and into the alley pressing my face me against the wall. I groaned at the pain taking quick struggled breaths to calm myself down, trying to think how I was going to get out of this. Screaming for help was out of the question seeing how we were surrounded by bars, clubs, and loud music.

“ Haha, feisty thing aren’t you? I like a girl that plays hard to get.” Brian was now inches from my face. I couldn’t help but wince from the stench of his breath.

“I was going to be nice and try to make it nice for you, but now you’ve lost that option. Turn her around.” He commanded.

His friends turned me around so I was now facing him.

“ Ya know, run my fingers through that pretty hair of yours. Trail my lips down that smooth skin..” I scoffed. He grab my chin and pulled my face up to face his.

“Nip slowly at those soft lips.” He leaned in to kiss me, but instead got a knee to the groin, now bending over gasping for breath.

“Stupid bitch! You’re going to really get it now.” He threatened.

The two guys that had my arms once again pushed me harder against the wall, hitting my head. I’m sure there must’ve been blood now, as I groaned at the pain. One of them leaned into my ear, his breath smelled disgusting and made me want to puke. They were all pathetic, huge, and drunk and I couldn’t believe there was no one else around.

“ That sound you made was sexy. Let’s see if we can make that happen again shall we?”

“Fuck you!” I growled between teeth.

The one I had kicked was still on the ground holding his nuts. My head was spinning and I couldn’t think, still out of it from this afternoon, my body was running on adrenaline that was slowly dying. I had no choice but to accept what was about to happen, and closed my eyes praying it would be over quick.

I could feel someone trailing their hands down my back, to the front of my stomach, slowly moving to the front of my jeans. My eyes were clamped shut and I refused to open them. I didn’t want to remember this. I didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night screaming because I could see their faces grinning and their hands touching what wasn’t theirs. I wanted Eren.

I could feel tears stinging at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall but I was too angry to let them. Someone started to undo my belt, and I could feel hot breath closing in on my neck. They smelled of cheap beer, sweat, and cigarettes, and it made me feel disgusting as he started to kiss down my throat.

“H..hey dude watch out!” I heard someone on my left yell sounding shaken, and the grip on my arms tightened.

I heard the sound of metal hitting something hard, and snapped my eyes open in time to see the guy I had kneed fall to the ground. His limp body was spread in all different directions as he hit the pavement. The other two still had me pinned, and their grip tightened, nails digging into my skin out of fear, and it hurt like a bitch.

“l..l.loook dude we don’t want trouble.”

A man was standing in front of the now limp body, and slowly started walking toward us, face hidden by the dark alley.

“Say that again will ya? I have a hard time believing you as you have a woman pinned to the wall and half dressed you sick fucks.” He growled.

I almost started balling then and there when I saw who it was. Rivaille looked murderous and spoke with such a threatening calmness it was eerie. The two guys looked like they wanted to piss their pants as he got closer, their legs trembling beneath them.

“Now fuck off before I call the cops and have you two fucks arrested for molestation.”

At that they bolted down the alley and never looked back. I let out the breath I’d been holding in the entire time and slid down the wall sobbing, hiding my face with my hands.

Rivaille stooped down on one knee beside me and just let me cry in silence, rubbing my hair and leaning his forehead onto mine, occasionally whispering it’s okay’.

I suddenly heard a click and both our heads shot up in unison to see the guy who was previously on the ground directing a gun at us.

“Not so bad now are you little man?” I could see the smug look through the shiner on his right eye and the busted lip as he smirked.

Levi just smirked as a sudden whipping sound came out of nowhere and the man was down again crouching and holding his side. When he removed his hand, there was a dark red liquid covering it and his eyes got wide as he choked up blood and bent over struggling to breathe.

“Hello? Yes, we have a man hear by the alley of the Grey Goose Lounge. Yes, send a squad car and an ambulance. He along with two others attempted to molest my friend, but he was shot in the side and groin during the struggle. Yes, thank you.” Rivialle then hung up and let out a sigh.

“B..but he was only shot in the side..” I stuttered.

At that he casually stood and walked over to the man still clutching his side, the man looking up to him with bloodshot eyes and bloody teeth sputtering inaudible nonsense. Rivaille then raised a leg and kicked the man so that he was laying on his back and held up his pistol, this time aiming for the mans groin, and pulled the trigger.

“Ahh…agh…(cough, cough)” The man started wheezing at an attempt to gasp from the sudden pain, but soon his breathing stopped all together.

“Come on.” He lifted me up by the arms and led me away from the alley but not without first taking off his coat and throwing it over my shoulders. He wrapped an arm around my waist to support me and we headed toward what I assumed what his car.

“I’ll take you home.” He said quietly.

“A..Actually, do you mind if I stay with you for a while? I don’t want Eren to see me like this and I’m not sure how much longer I can…” I trailed off and fell into his arms out of breath and drained.

“Mikasa! Mikasa!” Were the last words I could hear before I blacked out.

 

**Back at the Duplex 12:30 A.M.**

**Eren POV**

 This entire thing is my fault.

“Eren?”

I fucked up.

“Eren.”

This whole proposal was a mistake.

“Eren, snap out of it.”

What was I even thinking? Someone like Mikasa would even want to settle down with me, when she could have anyone…

Someone with a future…

Someone with potential…

Someone other than me…

 

**Chrisa POV**

 I knew I shouldn’t have given him that much to drink. Now here he was staring off into space like someone kicked his puppy.

“Eren, dammit snap out of it!” I shouted. I swear once this kid got into a depression it would take Jesus himself to get him out of it, and I wasn’t about to let him sink that far. Not again.

I walked into the kitchen not knowing what I was looking for exactly, but I needed something..anything to shake him of this. Aha! I thought outloud.

“Perfect.” I knew this may be taking it too far, but at this point I had no other choice.

I Immediately picked up the phone and started dialing. On the third ring, she finally picked up.

“Hello? Yeah, it’s Eren. Yea, he’s bad.” I looked over at Eren, unmoving, not blinking, just staring into space as if no one else was in the room. “yea can you come over? Okay great see you in a bit!”

20 minutes later

“Hey Eren.”

Petra was always someone Eren could talk to, when he couldn’t come to us. There was just something about her voice and mom mode that brought you to attention with the snap of her fingers.

“Petra?” Eren said, barley a whisper.

“Oh jeez! Alright, get your ass up Jaegar!” She growled practically dragging him to his feet.

“Oh! w..what the hell!?” Eren shouted.

“Oh don’t what the hell me! Get your boney ass up and snap out of it! Now I know things didn’t go as planned today, but that’s no reason to slumping about all pathetic like a lost puppy! “ She yelled.

“Now.” She said pointing an accusing finger at me. “ You should have known better than to give him alcohol after all this! Christa I expected more of you!” She wagged a finger in my face, before taking me by the arm as well.

“Now we have to go out and find her! At this time of night who knows what could happen. I will call Levi and have him help.” She was already pushing us out of the door and grabbing our jackets before we could protest.

Leave it to Petra to make a grown man and woman feel like their six years old.

“Dammit! Why’d you call her?” Eren grumbled nudging me in the sides.

“What was that?!” Petra hissed.

“N.n..nothing! Thanks for helping.” Eren and I chimed in unison smiling sheepishly.

“Thank me once we find your fiancé.” And we were off to search the streets of Chicago.

 

**Levi’s House 1:05 A.M.**

 Levi had just stepped out of his steaming hot shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped around his shoulders. He had been thinking about tonight’s events and it was all finally starting to catch up with him.

He was out at a bar with a few friends.

His friends quickly became to drunk for his liking so he bid them a farewell and closed his tab, deciding to drive home. He only had a martini or two so he would’ve been good for the 15 minute drive back to his apartment.

He started to walk down the streets of downtown Lincoln Park and heard a commotion coming from the alley. Now a smarter, wiser man would’ve kept walking and called the police to handle it. But then he wouldn’t be Rivaille now would he?

Everything after that had been a blur. A bloody… messy… blur.

Now here he was confused and aggravated, standing in his living room with water slowly dripping down his beautifully sculpted body and onto his hard wood floors.

In the next room was his passed out student.

In the next room was his student’s fiancé safely tucked into to his guest bed.

In the next room was his ex girlfriend of 3 years.

And here he was, a hot mess.

There was a sudden buzzing sound to pull him from his thoughts, and he saw Petra’s picture pop up on the screen.

“ Hello?” he said.

“Levi! Mikasa ran away!”

“Uh.. I.”

“And your favorite idiot Eren, is tipsy and depressed, and an once again an idiot for letting her leave by herself at night.” Eren gave a protested shout in the background blaming Christa for convincing him it was okay. “Fine. You’re both idiots!”

“Hmph. Well Mik..” Levi started before Petra interrupted.

“ ANNNNND she has fucking amnesia and doesn’t know where the hell she is!!”

“Petra, shut the hell up for a minute!” Levi raised his voice for a second only to be reminded of his sleeping ex in the other room. “ Mikasa is with me, and she’s fine for the most part.”

“W..what do you mean she’s with you! Why didn’t you bring her home or try calling Eren? Do you know she has amnesia? Do you know how worried we’ve been?! Damn you Levi!”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. “Worried? If that asshole was so worried about her why didn’t he go after her? What stopped him from calling to make sure she was alright?” He was practically shouting, no longer caring if Mikasa heard his conversation. If anything he hoped she would ‘over hear’ all of it.

“Why is she so fucking scared and exhausted and trying to get away in the first place? And why did I have to stop God knows how many fucking men from raping her in an alley? Hmm? Have you tried asking those questions Petra?” He was breathing heavy now, trying to compose himself as he leaned his head against the cool window, and a hand resting on his hip.

The line was silent for a moment as Petra tried to take in what she’s just heard.

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper when she finally spoke, because she didn’t want Eren to hear what she was about to repeat.

“ S..she was almost raped?” Her voice cracked as she tried to hold herself together.

Levi let out a long sigh before he finally spoke.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my God. How is she?”

“She’s fine for now. She passed out shortly after I… she’s fine. She’s sleeping in the other room and I put a cold towel on her head. She’s exhausted Petra and scared and hurt and I feel like there’s nothing I can do.”

“Believe me sweetie, you’ve done plenty tonight. Levi you saved her. If you hadn’t shown up who knows what could’ve happened? What matters now is she’s safe. I’m with Eren and Christa now, we should be there in about 20 minutes.”

“Alright. See you soon.”

“Levi? Are you okay?” Petra’s voice was still hushed as she now felt guilty for not showing more concern over her friend.

“No. I’m not.” He hung up and let out the breath he’d been holding in all night.

 

**Mikasa POV**

I leaned my back against the door and slid down to the floor burying my face into my hands trying to muffle the sound of my sobs. This day, this night, just could not get any worse.

“Fuck.” Were the only words I could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter posted weird sorry :(


	5. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced and Mikasa learns a bit more about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Sorry the updates are all over the place. Life is hectic right now wahhhh Anywhoo thanks for staying with me! ^_^

Mikasa Pov

 

Some deep breaths later and I finally managed to pull myself together. I didn’t know what I was going to say to the man that saved my life, but I don’t think the night can get any more eventful.

Making my way to the kitchen was a huge struggle because I still hadn’t eaten yet. Luckily Rivaille was way ahead of me.

“Finally awake I see.” His voice carried from the kitchen.

“Yeah.” I said, wrapping the blanket off the bed more tightly around my body.

“Are you hungry? I made spaghetti while you were sleeping.” His back remained turned as he fixed himself and I a plate.

“Sure, thank you.” I went over to his dining table, secretly dying from hunger and exhaustion. I didn’t want to be rude, but at the same time I hoped he would put a generous amount on my plate. After all I hadn't eaten all dayl.

“Bon appetit.”He said setting the plate down in front of me and headed toward the cabinet pulling out two glasses.

While he searched the fridge, I couldn’t help but smile to myself at the large amount of food on my plate. I immediately dug in shoving a forkful of pasta into my mouth.

I could hear Rivaille let out a deep chuckle and set down two glasses of water, taking his place across from me.

“Someone was hungry.” He watched me stuff my face in amusement as he set a napkin in his lap. “You know there is more if you want it. I tried to give you a lot seeing as you used to eat like a starving child.” He smirked. I could feel his eyes still glued to me as I continued to stuff my face.

He may have been waiting for an answer but it would have to wait until this pasta stopped tasting so damn good.

By the time Rivialle had politely started to eat his food I was already done and reaching for my glass of water.

“Thank you Rivialle.” I muttered as I gulped down the entire glass, letting out a sigh. “I haven’t eaten all day and that was delicious.”

“You can call me Levi. I forgot how much I hated the name Rivaille outside of class. And what, did Jaeger not feed you when you got home?” He said in between a bite.

“Not exactly.” I rested elbow on the table, placing my chin in my hand. Suddenly the view outside became a lot more interesting.

“Mind telling me exactly what happened then?” I heard him set his own fork down on top of his plate and standing to take our dishes to the sink. Apparently I’m not the only one that eats food like a vacuum cleaner.

“It may or may not be a long story.” I sighed running a hand through my hair. My headache was coming back full force now that I had to recall tonight’s events. “Do you have anything for a headache?

“Sure.” He finished drying the dishes and made his way to over to what I assume was his bathroom.

I took the opportunity to admire his apartment, and made my way over to the couch. His apartment was beautiful and very cozy as I sulked down into his cushiony navy blue sectional. There was a white shag rug on the floor and a round glass coffee table in the center. On the wall was a giant flat screen and a massive DVD collection showcased behind the glass doors of his mahogany entertainment center. There were two smaller glass end tables with dimly lit lamps on each. On my right side an entire wall was lined with floor to ceiling windows and outside was a spectacular view.

Levi made his way to me with two white pills and my glass from earlier refilled with water. I took each with a ‘thank you’ and continued to skim the room.

“You have a beautiful home.” I said. He kept his gaze on me from the other side of the sectional, with his legs crossed and an arm draped over the back of the sofa.

“Thank you. So are you going to tell me what happened?” His tone sounded genuinely concerned, but there was a hint of amusement like he knew I was stalling.  “The short version is fine since it’s such a long story.” He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and finally gave in, as there was no easy way to get out of this conversation. “Well, when we got to the house I met one of our roommates, and she was very nice. Then she started giving me a tour… and then I decided to get some air. So yeah, that’s about it.” I kept my tone light hoping he would buy it and finished my glass of water.

“Hmm, well I would say that’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard, but for someone who’s had a night like you, I won’t argue. “ He sighed and leaned his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

I’m not sure why I felt bad.

Maybe it was seeing him so stressed, or maybe it was the fact that he was undeniably gorgeous with his eyes closed and the moonlight ghosted perfectly over his pale complexion.

Either way I guess the least I could do was tell him why I left the house. I mean it is my fault he’s so stressed. Had I not left he would probably be out having a life right now.

“I panicked.”

He kept his eyes closed but made a sound like he was listening.

“While touring the house I saw the bedroom, which was apparently done up special for the proposal. “ At this he sat up and looked at me. “There was just so many flowers, and pictures, and candles, and I just felt so overwhelmed, so I ran and he didn’t come after me.”

I kept my gaze down to the glass in my hands, tilting it back and forth watching the liquid swash around.

“What an idiot.” He finally said. He was no longer looking at me but nothing in particular either as he stared off into space.

“Yeah. I mean I guess it’s my fault that I ran out of the house, but I at least thought that he would eventually come after me. I mean he seemed so angry that I couldn’t remember, but I didn’t think he’d be angry enough to let me go. Is that selfish?” I lifted my head to Levi, and he was already meeting my gaze at my next words.

“I mean, is it selfish to want to be given space, but at the same time know that someone cares enough to come after you anyway?” Levi searched my eyes for what seemed like forever before the doorbell finally broke him from his trance.

“That would be your fiancé.” He let out a huff as he stood extending a hand out for my glass.

I handed it to him and his fingers gently graced over mine, sending chills throughout my body. He placed the glass in the sink and I could hear the entrance buzzer that allowed people into the building.

He strode over to me once again and knelt down, tilting my chin up to look at him. “Hey.” His grey eyes were soft looking over my face before he spoke, “No, I don’t think you’re selfish. Again he’s an idiot for letting you go.” He gave me a small smile before walking away to unlock the door.

Eren pushed his way past Levi and came to my side squatting down in front of me. His hands were shaking as he took my face and brought our foreheads together. I couldn’t help but wonder if this was a familiar trick used to calm me down as Levi had done the same thing earlier.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? God, I am such an idiot! I should have never let you leave out this late by yourself.” Eren managed to say all in one breath.

I couldn’t help but glance at Levi leaning against he counter. He arms were folded across his chest and his jaw was clenched as he rolled his eyes at Eren’s cry of guilt.

“hmph right.” He scoffed and looked toward the woman lingering in the doorway.

“What was that?” Erens voice was annoyed and he started to stand up defensively.

“Nothing brat. If you’re done with the phony guilt trip I suggest you take her home now.” Levi’s voice was teetering threat and his knuckles were white from keeping his fists clenched to tightly.

“I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but I said I was sorry and she’s safe now, so could you stop being a dick for maybe two seconds in your life?”

“Eren, stop it!” I snapped grabbing his arm. “You don’t get to yell at him like that. Not when you’ve been God knows where for hours on end. But, I do forgive you okay? Now let’s just drop this and go home.” I started to lead him out the door when Krista spoke up.

“Mikasa, don’t blame Eren for everything. I was the one that told him to give you space to cool down. I also gave him a drink to calm his nerves about this whole situation, so if you’re going to be mad at someone then be mad at me. I’m sorry.”

It's amazing how a person could switch from bloody murder to cooing a kitten looking at Krista’s fucking face. I mean those huge blue eyes just screamed small kitten, so there was no way I could get mad at her.

“It’s alright Krista. Please lets just go home. I’m really tired and I honestly just want to sleep.” Thankfully the pills Levi gave me were working to ward off my headache.

“Sounds like a plan. By the way I’m Petra, another friend of yours. I will drive you all home. Just wait in the car. I will be there in a few minutes. ” She finally spoke from the doorway.

We all headed out to the car, and Eren and Levi had a death glare match on the way out the door. 

“Thank you again Levi, for everything. I really appreciate it.” I gave a small smile trying to bite back the pain in my throat from the events of the night.

“Don’t mention it.” He sounded genuine when he spoke but his face was contorted into what looked like pain. Either way I left it at that and headed out the door, shutting it behind me to give them their privacy.

 

“Are you okay?” Petra asked.

“As okay as I’m going to be right now. That brat was one word away from getting his ass tossed off my balcony.”

“I’m surprised Mikasa didn’t tell Eren what happened.” She said.

“Eh, me too, but I’m not going to question it. She’ll tell him if she wants to or he’ll find out on the morning news.” He gave a small smirk.

“This isn’t funny Levi, I’d hate for everything you worked hard for to go to waste because you were trying to be some kind of hero. Though, I am glad you were there tonight.” Petra said laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah well, it’s late so let me know when you make it in safely.” He said.

 

* * *

 

 

_{ I sat there shaking, with my scarf pulled tight against my face. It was early December and the snow was starting to get heavy. The heat was blasting through the vents but I couldn’t help but feel cold and alone._

_“Please understand that this is something I have to do. I wouldn’t even consider leaving if this wasn’t such a big deal. The Sina Academy is one of the best in Eur-“ “_

_I KNOW LEVI! Just..give me a minute.” Tears were threatening to fall now and my eyes were burning from holding them in for so long. I can’t look at him or I’ll fall apart. My throat felt tight and my head was starting to throb because I wasn’t breathing. I looked out the front window for the stop sign I know is on the corner and watch the cars stop and go._

_For 10 minutes I just breathe and watch. I know 10 minutes have passed because I have a 12 o’ clock curfew and I’m 10 minutes past._

_“Sweetheart look at me.” He turned in his seat to face me, gently placing his hand on top of mine. I move it instantly because I don’t want him touching me right now._

_I listen to him take a deep breathe and exhale. “I’m so sorry I have to leave like this.” And there it was._

_I took a sharp inhale trying to keep my composure, but every time he opened his mouth I got more annoyed. He doesn’t ‘have’ to go anywhere, he wants to. Just like he chose to wait until 2 weeks before he has to leave to tell me he was moving across the fucking country. But hey, who am I to stand in the way of his dream right?_

_“I understand. This is a great opportunity for you and it would be selfish of me to hold you back. Just please, after today…don’t contact me for a while. I need time by myself to get used to this. Winter break is coming up soon so it’s fine.”_

_I turned to look at him for the first time since this conversation started and I'm so over this. The words were barely coming out of my mouth and I’m struggling to hold it together until I can get out of this goddamn car._

_A look of pain and frustration flashed across his face, and then he closed his eyes, leaning back against the headrest. He sat there for a few moments and released a heavy sigh, “Fine, I get it. Just know that this is one of the hardest choices I’ve ever had to make in my life.”_

_I tried not to let that get to me. I thought it was myself at first, but there was no mistaking the wetness rolling down his cheek when he spoke again. “I hope you can forgive me one day.”_

_He finally opened his eyes, grey and tinged red from crying, holding my stare for what felt like an eternity. “I love you Mikasa.”_

_I let him bring me forward for one last taste of his soft lips and I couldn’t take it anymore._

_“Goodbye Levi.” I shot out the car and slammed the door behind me, not once looking back. When I got to my room I locked the door and buried my face into the pillow, losing more air then taking it in because I was sobbing so hard-}_

 

“Mikasa! Mikasa are you alright!?” Someone was shaking me.

My body felt weak and my eyes were so swollen I could barely open them.

I shot up gasping for air, “Where am I?” My throat felt sore too.

“You slept in my room remember?” Krista rested a hand on my cheek, with that worried baby kitten look all over her face.

“Your room?” It was coming back to me now. Krista let me sleep in her room cause I couldn’t handle being in my own right now. It was still too soon and the dream I just had wasn’t helping.

“Mikasa are you okay? You started balling in your sleep and I’ve been trying to wake you for 10 minutes.”

I was crying in my sleep?

“Well that explains why my eyes feel so swollen. “ I said pressing my palms to my eyes.

“Hang on a sec let me get you a cold towel for your face.” Krista jumped off the bed and was shortly back with a cold washcloth and a glass of water.

I took the water graciously and rubbed at my eyes hoping the sore feeling would disappear.

“Must’ve been some dream for you to wake up with your face swollen.” She gave a light chuckle and then her face turned serious. “You want to talk about it?”

She seemed to genuinely care, and it made me feel better to know that there was someone I could trust in the house.

“If I tell you something, you have to promise not to say anything to Eren. I don’t want to upset him again.”

“Of course! Is this about yesterday? Did something happen while you were with Rivaille?” She gave me a look like 'I'm not saying anything if you're not saying anything'. Well I guess you gotta give a little to get a little.

“The other night, I was being harassed by a group of college kids and a few of them tried to rape me in the alley behind this bar. Levi was on his way out of the bar and stopped them (things would get worse if I told her he killed someone). I blacked out soon after. When I woke up I was in his guest room and overheard him telling someone on the phone that I was his ex-girlfriend. Last night, I had a dream about us and I…I think we were breaking up.” I felt fresh tears stain my cheeks from the memories.

Krista’s face was pure horror and then she was disgusted. “Those assholes! Oh Mikasa, I’m so sorry you went through that.” Krista pulled me into a hug and after a few deep breathes I began to calm down.

“But with the dream, it sounds like you had a flashback. Does that mean you remember your past?” She asked.

“Well no. But I do think that it may be starting to gradually come back. I wish I knew what triggered it.” I said flopping back on the pillow with a huff.

“Well my family’s doctor is coming by to give you a check up. She said it’s best that you rest after being out all night so she’s making a house call. “ She said smiling.

“I have to warn you though. She’s a little eccentric. But she’s very intelligent and really nice. Got her PhD at 22!” She beamed at that.

“Wow. Sounds incredible. Thank you Krista.” I gave a small smile and she pulled me into awkward laying hug. I let myself relax against her until the doorbell rang. “

“Well that must be her. Sit tight and I will be right back.” Again she hopped off the bed and skipped down the hall to let in the doctor.

God I hope my memories return soon. I don't know how many of those flashbacks I can take.

The door creaked open and I could hear Krista talking excitedly with someone. “She just woke up. Mikasaaaa-“ she sang peaking through the door. “Mikasa this is Dr. Zoe.” She smiled gesturing to the woman standing in the doorway.

 

_{ An audience, I was on stage. Those eyes, those beautiful grey eyes. She was next to him; long brown hair and glasses crooked, whistling and applauding along with the entire audience… all for me.}_

 

“Hanji?” I whispered. I can't believe it. Why does this keep happening to me?  

Krista started moving forward, a hand outstretched toward me. "Mikasa you're crying again." I hadn't noticed, but I didn't care. My attention was on one person. 

"GET OUT!" 


	6. Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finds out why Eren's ex hates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry guys. I dropped off the face of the Earth, but I promise to drop in more frequently. I just started a new job and I haven't had time to write much. My other fic I already had some stuff written for so it's easier. Though, hopefully the next chapter should be up within the next two weeks. That's what I'm going for haha....

“Mikasa please, calm down!” She moved towards me.

“Don’t come near me!” I shouted and picked up the closest thing within reach, which was unfortunately a pillow, and chucked it at her head. She caught it but I kept throwing until I was out of ammo.

“Mikasa please calm down.” She spoke again in a lower, calmer tone.

“Stay away from me.” I croaked. “Please just…..stop. Just make this stop.” I whimpered before falling to the floor and sobbing.

“Oh no, Mikasa-” Krista who had kept to herself during the confrontation started moving forward to help.

“Actually Krista, can you please get her some water? I think we should talk alone for a bit if you don’t mind.” Hanji said keeping her gaze on me.

“Of course.” Krista looked at me once more and quietly shut the door behind her.

Hanji stayed standing in the middle of the room, finally letting out a deep sigh.

“Mind if sit by you? She asked in a soft voice, which if I recall was so unlike Hanji.

“Does it matter if I say no? You’ll probably end up over here anyway.” I rolled my eyes.

She chuckled lightly. “You’re probably right.”

She slowly walked over and plopped down on one of the thrown pillows, resting a hand on top of mine.

“Mikasa-“ She started.

“Just save it.” I said, snatching my hand away and moving to sit on the bed.

“Mikasa that’s not fair!” Her voice was raised now.

“Not fair?” I stood up fast, towering over her position on the floor. She looked upset, but I could tell she was hurting. Well too damn bad, because so was I.

“You know what’s not fair? Not remembering your fiancé! Or almost getting raped in an alley! Or finding out that your ex-boyfriend dumped you years ago and is now your fucking professor!” I was yelling now, but I didn’t care. She needed to know how much I was hurting right now and how much she hurt me then.

“You know what else isn’t fair Hanji? When you’re boyfriend and best friend plan to study abroad and only decided to tell you after they bought the plane tickets!” My voice cracked and my vision was so blurry I didn’t even know Hanji was in front of me until I felt her arms wrap around me. We ended up on the floor again though not as hard because she was holding me.

She continued to stroke my head as I sobbed into her shirt, which was probably wet and gross from snot and tears by now, but she didn’t care. She just kept saying ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again.

Krista eventually reappeared with the glass of water and I took it gratefully, since my voice was now hoarse from yelling and crying all morning.

She went to leave again but I grabbed her wrist and brought her into our huddle on the floor. She made herself comfortable and laid her head in my lap, while I continued to lean against Hanji.

We sat there in silence for a minute while I mindlessly played with a lock of Krista’s hair. Hanji eventually pulled away to get more comfortable and stretched out her legs.

“I feel like a crazy person.” I whispered.

“Mikasa you’re not crazy.” Krista’s soft sweet voice was soothing.

“I know, but this is just so fucked up. It really sucks not being able to remember people or things or places, and when I do all it seems to do is trigger a bad memory.”

“Can you tell me what the memories were?” Hanji asked.

“Well I had a dream this morning and it was about how Levi and I broke up. Then you came, and I had another flashback of you and Levi cheering in an audience.”

She chuckled. “Well, that sounds like the talent show.” She said.

“Talent show?” I looked at her, feeling more confused than I already was.

“Oooh yeah, I remember that.” Krista perked up at that.

“Can one of you explain what it is you’re talking about? What talent show?” I asked.

“Well we all went to high school together. You and Levi were always sneaking off together to go ‘practice’ for the talent show. Hanji said with a smirk and Krista giggled into her hand.

“So wait, I was in a talent show? I could never picture myself competing with people in front of an audience.” I said.

“Yeah, we’ll neither could we. You were always so shy and kept to yourself most of the time, we never would have known you could dance at all if it weren’t for Levi making you participate in that talent show.” Hanji said.

“Yeah and you were amazing! Beat the best girl in the school and Eren’s girlfriend at the time.” Krista beamed.

I felt a little pride at that, not that I had anything against the girl or anything.

“Oh really who was it?” I asked. Krista shoulder’s tensed.

“Her name’s Annie.” She said.

“Hm doesn’t ring a bell.” I shrugged and her shoulders relaxed a bit.

“Welll, she’s actually one of the top dancers at our academy now-hey!” Hanji nudged Krista’s head and she crossed her arms and pouted like the adorable being she was. “She’s gonna find out at some point.” She mumbled

“Okay, what aren’t you guys telling me?” I looked between the two.

Krista looked to Hanji this time for approval, only she just looked away as if not wanting to tread down what seemed to be bad territory?

“Put it this way. Ever since that day, Annie has seen you as a threat. To her career, her friends, her relationships, etc.” She explained.

“A threat?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Since when was I a threat to anyone?

“Well you and Eren, her boyfriend at the time grew up together as best friends. When we started high school, you kind of stopped talking to him, all of us actually.” Krista trailed off looking down and playing with her fingers. She was still sad about what happened.

“Though, soon after you met Levi.” Hanji continued. “You two became fast friends and it didn’t take us long to figure out how much he cared about you.” I felt my cheeks get warm and I nervously ran a hand through my bangs.

“No need to be embarrassed.” Hanji chuckled. “You guys were good for each other. Levi wasn’t the nicest person, still isn’t, but when he cares he makes sure everyone knows it. He asked you out about 6 months after you guys met and pretty soon you two were all anyone talked about, other than Eren and Annie.”

“Well, from what you guys are saying, it sounds like I’m a bitch. I stopped talking to my best friend, cut off my friends, got dumped, and stole someone’s boyfriend. How could I have ever become popular?” I asked.

“First off, you aren’t the bitch you’re making yourself out to be. You were just a shy naturally talented person that happened to get a lot of attention from hot guys. Levi was pretty well known himself. Although he never gave girls the time of day until he met you, which pissed a lot of them off.” Hanji laughed.

“Right, and it didn’t take long for people to start noticing Eren, the hot new freshmen. He always was a social butterfly and his popularity followed him throughout high school. You and Eren were so close, people often thought you guys were dating until you stopped talking to him altogether. So imagine what happened when they found out you weren’t. Girl’s flocked to Eren and guys swarmed after you.” Krista said.

“Until Levi.” Hanji smirked.

“Right, until Levi.” Krista smiled.

“Okay, so what happened at this talent show that made everyone shit their pants?” I asked.

“You took the throne as the best dancer in the school and publicly embarrassed Annie.” Krista said.

“What? But I wouldn’t do something like that on purpose.” I felt my heart start to race.

“Well we know that Mikasa, but Annie didn’t see it that way, and it was even harder to convince her once Levi left and Eren dumped her for you. She thought you planned it.”

“T-That’s crazy!” I shouted.

Krista took my hand in hers, “Mikasa please calm down. Trust me when I say we believe you. I mean anyone could see Eren was in love with you even before high school. Annie was just in denial and jealous.” Krista rolled her eyes.

“So what? Now that I have amnesia she’s going to try and take Eren because I showed her up in some high school talent show?” I asked.

“That’s the thing.” Hanji started. “Levi realized how good you were and it amazed him how fast you were able to pick up on things when you two would practice. He called you a prodigy…“

 

{ _“She’s a fucking prodigy Hanji. There’s no other way to explain it.” He said._

_Mikasa was practicing her routine for the talent show. Sweat drenched and hair pulled up into a high bun. Occasionally she would sneak a glance her boyfriend and wink, only to see that smirk in return. Good thing she brought an overnight bag today._

_Hanji chuckled and slightly nudged Levi in the shoulder._

_“You jealous?” She teased._

_“Of course, I’m fucking jealous.” Levi rolled his eyes. “I mean it took me years to do what she’s picked up in a matter of weeks. Two broken ankles, a shit tone of debt, and my father walking out because his ‘son’s a faggot that likes ballet’ is what I’ve had to put up with to even be recognized by the scouts overseas.”_

_Hanji hummed in response. “She is great isn’t she?”_

_“No, she’s fucking brilliant, and I’m going to make sure everyone knows it.” }_

 

“Mikasa are you alright?” Krista asked snapping me out of my trance.

“Hmm, yeah. It’s just, I remember you guys talking about that when I was rehearsing.” I said.

Hanji smiled at that.

“You are you know… a prodigy.” She said. “And he made sure everyone knew it too. You see every year the high schools in the surrounding area compete in a show. Only the best talent from each school is chosen to represent amongst some of the best performing art schools talent scouts in the country. The ‘talent show’, was really an audition for the upcoming showcase. They call it a talent show because the audience gets to decide who stars in the show representing our school.” Hanji said.

“And I beat Annie?”

“Not only did you beat Annie, you annihilated her.“ Eren spoke up from the doorway. How long had he been standing there, the world will never know. Creep.

“Eren you’re such a creep!” This is why I love Krista.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked.

“Around the time you started explaining the talent show. But like I was saying, the director already guaranteed Annie the lead role. That is, until she saw you dance at the audition. Which is a huge deal when you think about it, because the lead role appears throughout almost the entire show. Which means more recognition. And more recognition means more scholarships.” He smirked.

“Okay, I get why she would be mad about the audition, but she was still in the show right? I’m sure she got scholarships too!” I said.

“Well yeah, but you got a full ride, where as Annie is barely managing to stay in school.” Hanji said. “Believe me, Levi tells me these things. And not only did you get her role, but you got her boyfriend too.” Hanji pointed a finger towards Eren and he looked to the floor, a bit guilty at the mention of leaving Annie.

“That wasn’t her fault.” He mumbled.

“Yeah well again, Annie doesn’t see it that way. Mikasa we don’t tell you this to make you feel bad. It’s just… shit happens. You are a prodigy and Levi made sure the scouts saw that. Eren was still in love with you and _everyone_ knew it, even Annie though she was in denial.” Eren’s face turned red, and he kept his gaze down.

“My point is that things happen that are out of our control and sometimes you just have to do what’s best for you. Levi knew this, Eren knew this, and you’ve done it as well.” Krista said.

“What did I do?” I was really confused, and even more so when the three of them just smiled at each other.

“When you chose to stay with me instead of Levi.” Eren started. “You chose what you thought was best for you, you trusted me. I’m sorry if I’ve ruined that by leaving you alone the other day, but I do care about you Mikasa. I’m just an idiot sometimes.” He gave a small smile.

“Yeah you are.” I said and stretched out a hand toward him. He took it and pulled me up into a hug. I fisted my hand into the back of his shirt and inhaled deep, taking in his smell of home and a familiar spice. I looked up at him and felt a wetness run down my cheek as he wiped it with the pad of his thumb.  

“Aww you guys are just too cute!” Krista cooed from the floor. Her head was now laying on Hanji’s lap as her big blue eyes beamed up at us. Hanji leaned back on her hands and smiled before her brows furrowed.

“What’s the matter Hanji?” I asked.

“Let me examine you first.” She said and everyone except us left the room.

After she gave me a basic exam and told me to wait in the room while she made a call. After about 20 minutes she came back in with an expression I couldn’t read and Eren and Krista following behind.

“You will have to come down to the hospital with me so I can give you an x-ray. I need a better look at your skull to assess the damage. You’ve had about 3 flashbacks so far right?” She asked, taking off her glasses to clean them.

 “Yeah.” I answered, watching her carefully.

“We’ll from what you’ve told me and what I’ve observed. I believe all of your memories will come back in time. They seem to be triggered by events that occur, so as long as you stick to your normal daily routine they should return. It’s just a matter of how much time and for that I will need an x- ray to determine. You might speed up the process by visiting familiar places, listening to music that took place during certain events such as prom or a recital, eating familiar foods or food’s with deeper meaning might also help. Just settle hints for the brain to pick up on. The flashback might happen while you’re awake or while you’re asleep. Either way I would suggest keeping a journal of these events so we can keep tabs on your progress, okay?”

“So her memories will return?” Eren asked.

“They will. It’s just a matter of when. It could take days or it could be months. As I said before, it would help to try and jog her memory, just don’t over do it.” Eren nodded as Hanji placed her glasses back on her nose.

“Oh, and you should eat something before you come by Mikasa. I’m sure you’re energy is running low.” I hadn’t even noticed until she said something.

“Okay.” I said.

“How about I fix us some lunch and then we’ll head down to the hospital in a few hours?” Krista chirped.

“Sure! That’ll be fine. I will see you guys later then. I have a few errands to run first.” She smiled and headed toward the door.

“Thank you Zoe.” I said giving a small smile.

She waved back at me, “No problem kiddo. See you soon.” And with that she left.


	7. Call me, Beep me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more friends are introduced.

**Eren**

 

Krista made shrimp alfredo, one of Mikasa’s favorite dishes in an attempt to jog her memory like Hanji suggested. It didn’t work, but at least I didn’t have to worry about her fainting from hunger anymore.

For now it was just the four of us sitting in the kitchen thinking up ways to trigger her memory. Luckily when we first moved in we installed a giant dry erase corkboard on one of the kitchen walls. Mainly for keeping score on beer pong, but it had its other uses too, like writing stupid notes to each other or jotting down kitchen recipes.

The cork side of the board had need to know stuff like the wifi code and everyone’s class, work, and rehearsal schedules so we could have a way to track each other down. Krista and Sasha were currently writing down ideas for us to try. I watched Sasha scribble down something occasionally and take a break to nibble her pencil eraser.

“Hmmm… okay so so far we got eating, visiting places, eating, listening to music, reintroducing ourselves, eating, showing pictures- am I missing anything?” She l over at me, reaching for a piece of my shrimp and popping it into her mouth

“How about dance routines? Maybe you guys could show her some of your old routines and see if she picks up on anything.” I suggested.

“Huh that’s not a bad idea. Actually that’s a brilliant idea!”

“Of course it is. It’s my idea.” I smirked a bit proudly.

“That doesn’t happen often.” Krista said.

“…”

Mikasa had a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

“Anyway, how about we get everyone together and ask if they want to help us out. It’ll be like a reunion! I’m sure Levi could help us out too. I mean he practically discovered you after all.” Krista said turning to look to Mikasa with an encouraging smile.

She nervously twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. “I guess. I mean you guys know me better than I know myself at this point so if you think this will help then I’ll trust you.” She gave us both a small smile and went to take her plate to the sink.

“Awww, it’s settled then! Tonight we’ll have a little party of just our closest friends.”

 

* * *

 

**Later that evening**

**Levi**

 

 

“So are you going?” Hanji was bouncing around all over the place on my yoga ball. We had just got done working out and now we were on our cool down, but of course this maniac wouldn’t sit still.

“Going where?” I asked annoyed. I was dripping sweat and feeling sticky in all the places it started to dry. Disgusting.

“To the party later tonight! It’s supposed to be a way of jogging Mikasa’s memory. Everyone’s been asked to write down a few songs and text it to Eren so he can make a playlist.”

“And exactly what is having a big ass party with a bunch of immature brats going to do?” I wiped my face off with a towel.

She rolled off the ball and onto the floor landing on her bottom with a thud. “Oh come on Levi, you’re not that old. You make yourself sound like you need a walker”

“Well I already have a caregiver.” I said, turning to walk away but Hanji was being annoying as ever and decided to latch herself onto my arm and be dragged across the floor.

“Leviiiiiiiiiiii you have to goooo.” She whined.

“No I don’t. If they’re trying to jog her memory it’s probably best that I’m not there.” Man she was heavy. “Get the fuck off me Hanji.”

“But Levi you’re just as important as all those people, if not more. You’re the one that started her career! You were her first love!” She shouted.

“Yeah, well I’m also the one that dumped and abandoned her at one of the most important times of her life!” I yelled back glaring daggers until she finally let go of my arm and looked off to the side.

This silence was annoying; I started to walk away- “What are you so afraid of?” She asked.

“If you’re worried about her remembering something bad then too fucking late; it’s already happened. She remembered you dumping her, she remembered the talent show, and she remembers us leaving her behind, but you know what? She also remembers you showing her how to be happy.”

She finally stood and brushed the dirt off her pants.

“Personally I think she could use a bit more of that don’t you? Levi this is only the beginning! Think of all the shit she’s going to have to relive. She didn’t give you three years of her life for you to just abandon her again!”

“I’m not abandoning her!”

“You might as well be! You aren’t doing shit.” She turned towards the front door and began slipping on her shoes. “But whatever, be a grump and sit here feeling sorry for yourself. I’ll be leaving for the party around 9. If you change your mind give me a call.” And with that she left.

Hmph, leave it to Hanji to make me feel guilty. My pocket started buzzing.

“Oh now who’s calling me?” I grumbled. Petra?

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hey Levi! I wanted to know if you would mind giving me a ride to the party tonight?”

“I’m not going.”

“You’re not going? Well why the hell not?” This was really getting old.

“Because Petra, it’s probably best if I’m not there. I mean all those other brats will be enough as it is. And I have a feeling I won’t be unwelcomed by only one person.”

“You think Mikasa won’t want you there?”

“Well not just her, but I’m pretty sure you get the idea.” I ran a hand down my face, releasing a heavy sigh. “It’s just not a good idea okay?”

“Levi, are you worried about Eren?” She teased.

“Please, that moron is the least of my concerns.”

“Riiight. Well I talked to him earlier and he said he doesn’t mind if you come. He’s actually hoping you’ll be there because he knows there are certain things only you’d be able to deal with. You know there were those three years he wasn’t really a part of.”

“Arrrrrrgh. Man you guys are annoying! Well what the fuck am I supposed to wear?” I went into the bedroom and opened my closet doors. I could always wear black right?

She giggled. “You sound like an old man Levi. You do realize you’re only a year older than all those ‘brats’.

“Ugh don’t remind me. I haven’t been to a house party in years. I feel outdated.” I started tossing shirts onto my bed, laying out my options.

“Well if you let me ride with you I can help you pick out an outfit.”

“How soon can you be over?”

“Well its about 5 now so give me an hour? I have to stop and get Scout from the vet.”

“Alright, I will shower and make dinner then. See you at 6.”

“Okay, see you soon!”

I stripped off my clothes for a quick shower. I felt disgusting. I had a white towel around my waist when I heard my phone chime.

 

**From Medusa:**

“Changed your mind I see. And why wasn’t I invited for dinner?”- 4:55

**To Medusa:**

“How the hell can you know already? Freak.” -4:56

**From Medusa:**

“Ouch, that hurt. L Still waiting on my invitationnnn.” -4:56

**To Medusa:**

“Be here at 6.” -4:57

**From Medusa:**

“Okies. Oh and remember I’m vegan! :p” – 4:57

**To Medusa:**

“You’re uninvited.” – 4:57

**From Medusa:**

“Lmao. Chill munchkin. I eat any and everything. Preferably tacos if you know what I mean (Wink, wink)” – 4:58

**“To Medusa:**

“You’re fucking gross Hanji. Be here at 6 or I will conveniently not be home to let you in.”-4:58

**“From Medusa:**

“Fine fine you win. See you at 6!” -4:58

 

“I’ve got to get some normal friends.”

 

* * *

 

**Mikasa**

 

“Krista are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if seeing so many people at once causes too many flashbacks and gives me a panic attack!”

“Hmmm, I think I like the red one better.” Krista had her hand resting on her chin staring at this crop top she made me try on.

“Krista! Are you even listening?”

“Hey Eren what do you think of this one?” She asked completely ignoring me.

He snorted. “It looks blue…I guess?”

“Yeah, I don’t like it either. Here Mikasa try this one on.”

She handed me a black band thing that looked like a sports bra without the straps.

“What the hell is this?” I asked holding the fabric on my index finger.

“It’s called a bando. It’s a top!”

“What the hell Krista! I’m not a stripper! Every top you give me just keeps getting smaller and smaller.” I yelled.

“It’s not for strippers, it’s for people with nice bodies and you have one! Sorry to burst your bubble.” My face flushed at that.

“She’s right you know.” Eren looked up briefly from his phone smirking before going back to his game.

“Wha- You stay out of this!” I pointed a finger and he raised a hand in surrender. “Sorry, just telling the truth.” He shrugged. “Krista in case you haven’t been listening, I’m freaking out enough as it is without you handing me head bands as clothing!”

“Mikasa, look at me. I have been listening and I think you should stop worrying. You’ll be in a house full of people that care about you and we all know what you can’t and cannot handle. Just trust us and try to have fun tonight, okay?” She gave me a smile, and Eren who stopped playing with his phone while she was talking also smiled.

“Okay, but I still ain’t wearing this shit.” I tossed the bando at Eren’s head.

“Alright then try the dark blue skinny jeans and the red crop top again.”

I grabbed the items and went towards the bathroom.

“You really think she’ll be alright?” Eren asked.

“Yeah. I think as long as too many people don’t all crowd her at once she’ll be fine. We’ll keep an eye on her too. Don’t want a repeat of the other day.” Eren looked troubled at that.

“No we don’t.” He said.

I came out of the bathroom and walked in front of the two.

“Well what do you think?” I asked turning around in place.

Eren’s cheeks were on fire so I guess that’s a good thing. “It’s perfect! You look hot!” Krista shouted.

“Damn Eren look what you get to bang!” A dark skinned girl with dark brown hair stood leaning in the doorway eyeing me up and down.

“Ymir! Don’t say shit like that!” Krista scolded. Too late, my face was already buried in my hands and I’m sure my face was on fire.

“Sorry Mika, I couldn’t resist.” She shrugged and walked over to Krista who leaned her head back to receive a kiss.

“Mikasa this is Ymir, my girlfriend.” She said once they pulled apart.

“Ow Ow! Wow girl you look amazing! I’m jealous my abs don’t look like that.” Another dark skinned girl who looked almost identical to Ymir, walked in with a guy following behind her.

“Damn Jaeger, I see why it’s so easy for you to pop one every other hour.” The guy with two toned hair smirked and patted Eren on the shoulders.

“Shut the fuck up Jean! What are you guys doing here so early anyway?” He asked.

“Krista asked if we could set up for tonight.” He explained.

“Mikasa this is Ilse, Ymir’s twin sister and her boyfriend Jean.” Krista explained. That explained why they looked almost identical. Ilse had sandy brown hair but didn’t have freckles like Ymir.

“Nice to meet you.” I said. “I’m not sure If I asked already but what do you all of you do at the school?”

“Well we major in-“ Jean started to answer, but was interrupted when more people started to show up.

“Sasha lay off the chips or we won’t have any for the party!” A short bald guy stuck head into the room. “Oh hey, looks like the party already started. Oh.. damn.” He looked me up and down before looking confused. “Since when do you wear stuff like that Miksasa?”

I slapped a palm against my face. This was getting more and more embarrassing.

“Hey what’s all the commotion?” A girl with a bag of potato chips in her hand also walked in and made herself comfortable on the bed.

“Hey Sasha, don’t get that shit all over my bed sheets!” Eren yelled.

“Oh calm down it’ll be clean enough for you to jack off on later. Since you probably won’t be getting any anytime soon.” Jean, Ymir, and the bald guy snorted and Eren’s face once again flushed bright red. What was this like the 3rd time today? I must admit it was getting kind of hot seeing him get so worked up.

“Oh my god! Everyone fuck off and get the hell out of my room!” Eren yelled.

“Oh, so this is where everyone went off too-“ The blonde guy I met the other day stopped in the doorway and looked my outfit over. The flush in his face was probably the most noticeable against his pale skin. It slowly started to creep its way up his neck and into his cheeks before he ran a hand through his bangs.

“Um…Mikasa did you pick that out?” He pointed to my top sheepish and confused. Did I really dress like a nun before?

Eren looked like he was about to blow his shit. His fists were clenched and he stood abruptly from the chair he’d been sitting in. He walked to stand in front of me and sharply turned around to face his friends.

“If everyone doesn’t get the fuck out of my room in the next 5 seconds, I will give you hell for the rest of your life. 1..” he started counting. “2..”

“Alrighty I think it’s best we go Sasha.” The bald guy pulled Sasha from off the bed and out the door. “3..”

“Ymir lets go.” Krista was pulling Ymir out the door by her arm. “But I want to see drama queen here blow a fuse.”

“4..”

“Jean lets go.” Ilse and Armin were trying to get Jean to leave faster. “I don’t know why he’s being such a prick. So his girlfriend’s hot, I would be fucking proud to have a girl that looked like that.” “Excuse me asshole?!” Ilse hit him on the arm and turned to leave the room and Jean slapped a hand against his face in realization of his stupidity.

“Fucking 5 horseface!” Eren barked.

“Alright Jaeger I’m going, jeez. Ilse! Wait up babe that’s not what I meant!” And he ran down the hall.

“I will just give you two some privacy.” Armin said shut the door behind him.

Eren was still for a few seconds and finally released a breath plopping down onto the bed. He threw an arm over his face and started taking deep breaths.

“God I hate my friends.” He murmured.

“They are kind of weird, but also really sweet. Have none of you guys ever seen my stomach before?” I asked.

“Well normally when we would swim or something you’d put on a swimsuit cover. And other times you were performing so they were more focused on that. Also you just didn’t really wear anything form fitting unless it was workout gear or something.” He draped his arm over his stomach and stared at the canapé over the bed.

“Ah, well that explains a lot.” I took a seat next to him and leaned back on my hands. “You know you’re awfully cute when you’re jealous.” I playfully bumped my knee with his.

“Yeah well you’re awfully hot all the time so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised at their reaction. I still react like that and I see you in much less all the time.”

Both our eyes bulged out of our heads at the same time. He put both hands over his face and groaned into his hands.

“Ughh, I’m such an idiot. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s alright. How about we forget this conversation happened and you can introduce me to our lovely roommates downstairs. They are our roommates right?”

“Well most of them.” He said sitting up. He looked at me for a minute and slowly reached a hand out to brush a bang away from my eye.

“I think I like this outfit.” It barely registered that he’d said something, as I was lost in teal green orbs.

“I think I like it too.” I said leaning in closer, until we were only inches apart. Man his eyes are huge. I chuckled at my new discovery.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Huh? Oh it’s nothing. Lets go yeah?” I asked and hopped off the bed.

He reached out for my wrist as I headed toward the door. “Mikasa-“

“What’s wrong Eren?” I asked turning around to face him.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he held my gaze. “I never knew how much I could miss you saying my name.”

I knew he didn’t mean for it to sound sexual, but I still turned my head away.

“If tonight gets to be too much for you, please let me know. I mean I hope it helps, but if at any point it gets too overwhelming just say the word.

_**_

_“Oh my god Eren you’re such a dork!” I said playfully shoving his shoulder. He was currently singing the Kim Possible theme song playing on TV at the top of his lungs._

_{Call me beep me if you wanna reach me_

_When you wanna page me it’s okay_

_I just can’t wait until I hear my cell phone ringggg}_

_I grabbed the hair brush from his hands and hopped onto the couch shouting the rest of the theme song from the top of my lungs._

_{Doesn’t matter if it’s day or night_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Whenever you need me baby_

_Call me beep me if you want to reach me_

_I hopped off the couch and onto his back. He spun me around still singing the chorus into the hairbrush._

_{Call me beep me, if you wanna reach me_

_If you want to page me its okayyyy..}_

**

 

“You mean call me, beep me?” I asked, coming back from my memories.

His eyes widened briefly before he chuckled, “If you want to reach me.”

He then reached behind me to grab a hair brush and proceeded to finish the song.

 

{Doesn’t matter where

Doesn’t matter when

I will be there for ya til the very end}

 

I grabbed the remote control off the nightstand and hopped onto the bed proceeding to shout-

 

{Danger or trouble

I’m there on the double

You know that you always can call..}

 

I pointed over to him, telling him to finish it off

{Kim Possible!

Call me, beep me

if you wanna reach me}

 

I hopped off the bed onto his back and he spun me around a bit before falling back on the bed and rolling off to the side.

“Ha, of all the things you remember it’s that!” He laughed.

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t love it.” I teased pushing his shoulder.

He laughed some more and it was one of the most beautiful sounds I think I’ve ever heard. “You’re right, I do.” He stared at me for a moment. “You know you kind of look like her in that outfit.”

“Oh shut up!” I pushed him again. “Come on let’s go downstairs before someone decides to drag us down.” I hopped off the bed and pulled him up by a hand.

He was about to let go but I tightened my grip. He didn’t say anything, which I’m grateful for. Turns out I missed being around Eren more than I realized; it was scary and thrilling all at the same time. I didn’t think it was possible, but I might be falling for Eren Jaeger all over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Kim Possible and idk where that even came from but hey I thought it was cute.   
> We needed some happy flashbacks! 
> 
> For those of you who don't know who Kim Possible is, here's a link to the song Eren and Mikasa sing. www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxeYGqy1n3Q
> 
> And here's a link to the inspiration behind "say the word"  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=45c0suc22qA


End file.
